RWBY: The Hammond Menace
by H4mmond
Summary: Set after Volume One, Remnant must bare witness to the horrors of losing everything. Hammond has found Remnant, and is ready to take it for their own. Now, James Ironwood must lead Humanity forward against this threat. On the other side, Salem must decide if fighting is worth it, with Grimm being systematically eliminated by Hammond. It all leads to one thing: War. (Under Rewrite)
1. Introduction

**A new Fanfiction is now ready to be presented to the Internets! To my predictions, I'm gonna catch some heat with what I write. But I digress. So here's a fanfiction with a crossover between Titanfall, RWBY, and Supreme Commander! So here it is!**

 _The planet of Remnant, a planet full of wonders, and inhabited with underlying fear. This world has three main species, Humans, Faunus, and Grimm. Grimm were creatures of darkness and fear, feeding themselves off of negative emotions from Mankind and Faunus and were hellbent on destroying Humanity and Faunuskind. Mankind was a race created by the gods, Light and Dark. The Faunus were created by another deity, unknown to the others. Each Human and Faunus had something called Aura, and a special ability, called a Semblance. Sometime in the History of Remnant, Four Kingdoms were established as safe zones from the Grimm. These were the Kingdoms of Vale, Haven, Mistral, and Atlas. These Kingdoms eventually would fight a war against each other, this would become the Great War, and would push the Four Kingdoms, ironically, closer together. The Kingdoms would reestablish themselves,and push the Grimm back. With the help of Hunters and Huntresses, whose job was to destroy Grimm, peace was found. But something is creeping in the Kingdomless Island..._

 _Hammond is a technologically advanced and heavily militarized Galactic Empire. Hammond has captured the most of the explored space, known as the Frontier. After successfully destroying the Militia, Hammond decided that being a jackass to every planet was some bad logic. After reforming themselves, Hammond established themselves as a better ruling power. Eventually, Hammond was producing Titans and military units at expeditionary rates. This was furthered after the creation of the Armored Command Unit, or ACU. These units were controlled by a single user, and could control mass armies easily. Hammond would create new units and expand their army at a rate unseen by anyone at anytime in history. More planets were colonized after Hammond discovered the answers to Quantum Physics, and were able to jump further and faster, and weaponized it in certain places. Now Hammond has encountered a problem no one would ever see. They had found a planet with Humans on it already. Plans were drawn up, and a base was set up. Hammond had one goal, have these humans pledge to Hammond, or fall by force…_

 **The Kingdomless Island, 2 weeks before RWBY Volume 2 begins**

The forest was peaceful. Birds were chirping, leaves were slightly rustling in the wind, it was bliss. Until it was abruptly interrupted by the faint sound of stampeding. It grew louder, louder, and louder as it got closer. Suddenly, a horde of Grimm came running through the forest clearing. They were running hard, as if they were chasing something.

Or as if they were being chased by something scarier than fear itself.

Behind them stood a hulking mech holding a chaingun, a Hammond Symbol was emblazoned on its arm. Except, instead of the usual powersign with an H and olive branches extending from the bottom of the circle, it was the power sign with the H and two rhombuses and five rhombuses on the bottom of each rhombus. This is the symbol of the Hammond Expeditionary Forces, or the HEF. The metal beast, known as an Atlas Titan, stood still. It watched the Grimm flee in fear. The titan walked back to where it had come from. It walked into a slightly scorched forest, where Grimm corpses still were fading away. Other titans stood poking the fading corpses, and the lone one joined their group. The mechs walked back, while the forest was filled with various Grimm cries. They were scared, but when their reinforcements came, they would be back.

Only to be slaughtered again.

The mechs walked back into a clearing where a transparent blue shield stood. They walked right in, and they looked around. The crews of automated Engineer units were building another set of walls, and support ACUs were busy constructing the next set of artillery cannons. The mechs continued walking,as their transport flew near them. The mechs stopped, and the light air transport lifted them into their hatches, and flew off with them. Meanwhile, a large transport landed, and a large amount of grunts wearing the old IMC armor, similar to the ones worn before the Battle of Demeter. These provided better armor and were now easier to produce thanks to more resources coming in from the other Hammond planets. Now, on this planet, Hammond had established a heavily fortified base. The main base was surrounded by six military outposts, in a shape of a hexagon. Then, these outposts were made for the six corners of the wall. This was repeated one more time, and a heavy shield generator was behind each outpost. Meanwhile, a huge shield generator was in the center of the main base. The shield was modified to hurt Grimm upon impact. The walls themselves were armed with artillery and air defenses. The center of the wall had medium level artillery with lighter level ones on the sides of the wall. Behind the wall stood the heaviest artillery pieces. Patrols walked from outpost to outpost. Ogre Titans were standing outside the wall, rotary cannons in hand and ready to fire. Transports were going in and out, but suddenly a large group of bombers flew out of the shield. These were the new Janus Class bombers. Fast, strong, but inaccurate. These bombers could level a small city with just a small squadron. However, they weren't leveling a small city today, they were heading to destroy their designated target for that day.

Later, reports would come in from the pilots telling of them burning a White Fang base to the ground, and there would be no survivors.

 **Atlas High Command**

"You're telling me that an entire White Fang base was just wiped off the map? And the other Kingdoms didn't do it?" General Ironwood asked.

"Yes sir, all Kingdoms report that no orders were given to attack the base." The soldier reported. Ironwood sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. First, Grimm activity lessened and now this? He had orders to go inspect the Kingdomless Island, but all of the teams he had sent never reported back. Then, he sent a fleet over there. They never came back. After that, he suspended any activity involving that island. He watched the island on the screen. With Atlas so close to the Kingdomless Island, any with Atlas so technologically advanced, they were stuck with dealing with the island. In his mind, at the very back of his mind, he suspected a huge gathering of bandits, misfits, criminals, and anyone else who didn't fit in with society just making a new settlement. But then he would counter that thought of the lack of supplies over there. He sighed, and went back to preparing a fleet group for Vale…

 **Hammond Military: Remnant Command (REMNCOM)**

"Major General Allen March, you have been assigned to the 14th Military Group. You're group will be creating a base near the sea for our naval fleet. I expect this to be done without any major errors. Am I understood?" The Field Marshall asked.

"Crystal." The Major General said. Major General Allen March was not much. He stood at 5'10", pale skinned from months of planning duty inside the base command, blue eyes, and brown hair. He wore his green combat armor, which was Hammond grunt armor, but it included a large right shoulder plate with two stars, signalling his rank and a Sparta-style helmet. His saber hung at his left side, in its black scabbard. The scabbard had the inscription of the Hammond Expeditionary Forces motto: _Explore, Fight, Repeat_ on it. The Major General saluted, and turned around. He left the office, and met his two Brigadier Generals, who were wearing their helmets, and had the same armor on, but their shoulder plates had one star instead of two. Allen signalled the two to follow him, and told them their orders.

Soon, all of Remnant was going to see Hammond. And Hammond didn't care if they were peaceful about it or not.

 **So now we have my most Hammond biased story yet! Hope you enjoy.**

 **But we all know what happen last time I was Hammond biased (Nervously looks back Hammond v. UNSC) THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN I SWEAR!**


	2. First Moves

**Alright, with the stage set, we go to Chapter 2! Note: please don't hate me for this…**

"Fucking run!"

An Atlesian soldier burst through a line of bushes. Behind him, gunfire erupted. Bullets flew past the soldier, encouraging him to keep running. His comrades were already ahead of him, turning around once in a while to fire some shots back at their pursuers. They saw their goal just ahead, the last of the dropships preparing to leave the island hell they were sent to investigate. The two ahead of the soldier made it on, and the dropship began to lift up. The soldier barely made it, jumping onto the bottom of the hatch opening. His buddies pulled him up, and the ship left.

 **The Atlesian High Command**

"So say that one more time. I don't quite understand."

The soldier looked up at his interrogator. "What the hell don't you get. The fleet arrived, and we started dropping onto the island. As soon as the main ship got near, it exploded. It was hit by something, but I don't even know what. All I know is I dropped down, and many of the soldiers were already in combat with either Grimm or shooting at something. That island, I don't know sir. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! THERE WAS JUST-I..I..I..I DON'T KNOW!" The soldier was obviously breaking down. The interrogator backed off. Meanwhile behind the window mirror, General Ironwood stood. He had watched the entire thing, and now he himself was a bit worried. What could be on that island that scared this soldier so much? And did it really have the capacity to destroy the entire fleet, leaving only a few dropships to come back? James didn't know, he just chalked it up as some new Grimm type. He didn't have time to worry about this, he had to worry about his own problems in Vale…

 **Kingdomless Island, Southern Coast**

A blue light started emitting from the ACU. It quickly built a Naval Factory, as the other two had done, and was in the process of upgrading the factory to Tier 3. In the background, multiple ACUs were building 'Duke' artillery cannons with Engineers building 'Klinkhammer' tactical artillery cannons. Other Engineers were building supply generators, and Titans were patrolling the area. The occasional Grimm group did attack, but they were slaughtered with no survivors. Grunts were setting up barbed wire on the perimeter, with Spectres guarding them. Watchtowers were being set up, and Point defenses were already blasting away at Grimm. Allen noted how hard everyone was working, and was mentally congratulating them on it. Behind him, he heard the Naval Factories already producing the fleets. But he heard another noise, and turned to look East. Allen, already in his ACU, turned the map on, and satellite imagery showed a large fleet from Atlas heading in the direction of Vale. Allen sighed, he wished it was for an attack. He already knew what the fleet was heading there for. He turned back to his present duty, finishing the 'Mayor' Strategic artillery cannon, while other ACUs were building a few 'Disruptor' Quantum artillery cannons.

 **Unknown Landmass, Grimm Castle**

Grimm lands, a place that spelled suicide for any human or faunus. Grimm essentially lived here. The sky always was red, and the moon was especially close here. In the distance, a castle stood over it all. In this castle, one woman that was more feared in Remnant than anyone else sat. Salem was brooding, and was actually worried for once. Two months ago, she held a lot of power with vast Grimm armies. Now, she had massive casualties on her hands. Grimm on the Kingdomless Island were wiped from the face of Remnant. Even the Ancient Grimm were systematically eliminated. Her forces were being decimated. She watched as another Grimm pack rushed out to make up for the losses out of the land. Salem sighed, she didn't think it was possible for this to happen. All over, she could feel the fear in her children. Salem was clueless, how did she stop this from happening?

"M'Lady."

Salem turned back to the voice, it was her pawn. The ever respected Dr. Watts.

"What it is?" Salem asked.

"All our forces are being prepared for the plan. How should we proceed?" Watts asked.

Salem pondered about her plan. This new player was being a thorn in her side. She needed to deal with it before it became a knife in her side. Or derailed her plans.

"Proceed as planned." She ordered. She would have to deal with it later.

What she didn't know, what Salem and Ironwood BOTH didn't know was that choosing to ignore this was going to prove costly in the end.

A systematic elimination of both parties, and a new war on Remnant.

 **A village on Anima…**

"No please!"

A single shot rang out. The Hunter fell. Not a threat anymore. The Grunt looked around at the burning village. Mistral soldiers were fighting for their lives, trying to radio in backup. But it was hopeless. The Jammer was already set up and not letting any signal out. The Mistral soldiers were backing up further and further into the center of the village. All of them were firing their last rounds. The civilians were holding any weapons they could use, but all of their melee weapons were useless against the Spectres. The Grunt walked towards the surrounded group. The soldiers stopped firing. Ammo was out. They dropped their weapons. The villagers looked at the aggressors. They all raised their hands. The Grunt stared at them for a second, deciding what to do with them. He raised his hand up, and the Spectres raised their guns. The villagers cried, the Mistral soldiers got in front of them, ready to die for them. Until the Grunt motioned to the troops. The Spectres walked towards the group, and detained them.

Meanwhile, the forest was a firefight. White Fang soldiers were fighting Hammond soldiers. The Hammond forces had something the White Fang didn't have though. Paladin tanks were supporting the HEF, suppressing all the forces. Grimm dare not to enter the area. Any that did were cut down immediately. The forest was lit up that night. No one noticed it at all.

Except the Hunter that was watching. A Hunter that saw a military that could easily overpower all the Kingdoms. A Hunter that knew his friends would believe what he told them. A Hunter, a certain Dusty, Old Qrow…

 **HEF Naval Base, Kingdomless Island**

Allen watched as the new HEF fleet set off into the sea. On the surface, there was the usual 10 Destroyers, 4 Cruisers, and two "Montana" Class battleships, with the one "Atlantis" Carrier Submarine. Under the water, 16 "Tigershark" Submarines kept underwater Grimm at bay. Allen already knew where they were going. In the meanwhile, he looked up at the huge Hammond aerial fleet. Comprised of ships of the Space fleet that was dispatched with them, it had ten "Malta" Class battleships with eight "Andromeda" Class carriers, and a final four "Megacarrier" Class carriers. In total, enough ships to destroy this planet's population, with more on the way. Allen already knew how this would turn out. He watched more transports carry another Army Group to the landmass across the water. Soon, the invasion of the continent, Anima he heard, would be in full swing.

And by then, Remnant would feel Hammond take more away from them than anything the Grimm could.

 **Alright, so the first attack has been made! Next chapter, more will happen on the actual canon in Volume Two, so get hyped! Also, going to throw Volume Three off majorly. So the only canon thing will be Volume Two. Probably. Read and Review!**

 **Note: Any questions on Hammond vehicles, the Naval ones are UEF Supreme Commander (First game), except the Montana class (Look that one up on Wikipedia) and the Aerial ones are IMC from Titanfall 1 and 2.**


	3. Getting Warmer

**I think we need to spice it up in here with something new. Like, new Hammond unit, new. Like a kick-ass robot unit new. Wonder where I can get one of those…**

 **(Something breaks down my door) I SWEAR TO GOD-**

 **(Scene switch to the story)**

 **CCT Tower, Vale**

Cinder Fall had successfully infiltrated the CCT. Her plan was simple, get in and input the virus into the system, get out. She needed to do that without being seen. She quickly found a computer, and got to work. She didn't even notice a certain red hunter walk into the room. That is, until the hunter in question asked out loud if anyone was there. Cinder ducked under the desk, the virus wasn't fully uploaded yet! Still, she made herself known to the huntress. She raised her hands, faking surrender. The red one got closer, but Cinder summoned her bow and three arrows and shot at the red huntress. Then, Cinder summoned her swords, and the two engaged in a quick close combat session. Cinder jumped back to the computer to dodge a strike from the huge scythe, and saw that the computer was already done. Cinder prepared to exit. That is, until another party decided to crash this one.

A window crashed as something rolled into the room. Cinder stared at it, unsure of what it was. The figure stood up, and Cinder and the red huntress stared in shock at what they saw.

The figure was a dark grey Spectre unit, with what appeared to be a sword with a blade on the top and bottom of the handle in each hand. The Spectre's eyes were glowing red. Cinder was dumbstruck by this newcomer, but decided a robot seeing her meant it already had identified her. Cinder lunged at the robot, intent on destroying. The robot readied its swords, blocking Cinder's strikes. The red huntress didn't know what to do, so she fired her sniper rifle at the robot. The robot used its right sword to block the bullets, the left was dealing with Cinder. The robot knocked Cinder away, and lunged at its immediate threat: the red one. It jumped up, and slashed down at the red huntress, breaking her aura. The red one sped away from the robot, surprised at how it easily broke her aura in one strike. She felt something wet on her cheek, and put her finger on where she felt it. Her finger came away red. The robot had cut her cheek slightly, anymore power would have left a huge wound. She looked back at the robot, who was aiming his sword at Cinder. Cinder saw sized up her opponent, and before she could leave, the Spectre's sword back blade quickly moved to be parallel with the front one. Then, the sword powered up a shot, and fired. The shot knocked Cinder out the window, and out into the open air. The Spectre slightly nodded, then jumped out the window it had entered from, leaving the injured red huntress, Ruby Rose, in a state of confusion and slight shock.

 **The next day…**

"They were here Ozpin, and I know it!" James shouted. The small group had decided to convene after what Ruby had told them of what happened last night in the CCT room. They needed to see what damage had been done.

"We are aware of that, James." Ozpin replied.

"Great! You're aware, now are you going to do something?" James shot back. Before Ozpin could reply, the elevator dinged, and one Ruby Rose walked out, explaining that someone had hit all the buttons in the elevator.

"Not to worry, Ms. Rose. Now, do tell what you witnessed last night in the CCT." Ozpin asked.

Ruby nodded, "So during the dance, I saw someone running towards the CCT, so I followed the person to the top room with all the computer things. I was armed and ready, but I didn't expect the level of combat of this person. Before I could do anything, a robot thing or something jumped into the room with dual double sided swords and absolutely destroyed the both of us. This robot seemed more sentient and flexible than the ones Atlas makes. It carried different weaponry, and had a different color scheme."

James looked up at the robot part. "Are you saying that a sentient robot defeated you and the intruder in combat? What happened to the intruder?"

"The robot's weaponry changed into a energy weapon and blasted the intruder out of the CCT." Ruby answered.

James nodded, "That will be all, Ms. Rose." Ruby slightly bowed, and left the room. After she had entered the elevator and the doors closed, James slammed Ozpin's desk with his fist. "Great, not only are we dealing with Her, we also have to deal with this new party. What now Ozpin?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee, "We wait until they make themselves known. We deal with Salem first, then this party if they get in the way. You heard Ms. Rose, the robot attacked BOTH of them. That means this new party is fighting Salem as well. So, until we can declare them hostile, we do nothing with them." Glynda nodded, as did James. He looked over the rest of the information he had gathered. His eyes were raised at his newest report.

"Ozpin, you might need to see this." James said, as he put the report on Ozpin's screen. His eyes went wide, and Glynda gasped.

The report was from scouts in the southwest part of Vale. A White Fang meeting had been held, but everyone who had gone was dead. The warehouse was fine on the outside, but inside was absolutely terrible. The walls and floors were stained with blood, and corpses were strewn about. It was evident a fight took place, bullet casings were on the ground. That wasn't the worse part. On the back wall, a destroyed Paladin robot was lying against the wall, with words written with blood on the front of it.

 _CEASE AND DESIST TO EXIST_

 **Hammond High Command, Harmony (Former Militia HQ)**

"The orders have changed, Field Marshall. You have them on your screen. I trust you will not fail." The Supreme Commander told the Field Marshall. The Field Marshall nodded, and cut the connection. The Supreme Commander turned away from his screen, and looked out the window. The mainstay of the Hammond Fleet was directly in his view, the _Colossus_ Class supership. He had two sent to the new planet they discovered, for reinforcement. He needed that planet of his back. He saw the reports from the planet. They had a disease, it needed to be cleansed. No, he wasn't racist against the people on the planet. He read about their 'condition'.

Aura, it was destined to eventually kill them. Anyone who had it was going to die. The only way to cure it was to kill them. There was no medicinal cure, only the rational one, the Supreme Commander's only choice. He was deeply troubled by it, but he had his orders. The Overlord Commandants wanted the planet cured. This 'Dust' they had found was useless as a weapon in their eyes, but it held tremendous potential as a power source. One crystal could power a city for generations. Hammond could use this, and resources diverted to power needs could be put towards the civilian population and the military. The Supreme Commander allowed himself a small smile. His superiors would hail him as a hero. He would be a savior of Hammond. A report came up from his screen, he turned to answer it. It was the Field Marshall asking for confirmation. The level of this order required it. Before the Supreme Commander could push _Confirm_ , a scientist ran into his office.

"Sir, we might have found a cure!"

 **So yeah, you read that right. I almost started killing off characters. Ruby got close, but the main characters here are taking a backseat here. The story will focus on the three leaders: James Ironwood, Salem, and Allen March. I mean, I put this as a tragedy, so someone will die. Be up for it, but it is going to get deep when we get there. Now that I have warned you, you can't say I didn't warn you! HAH!**

 **Jaeger robot: Why am I already in the story?**

 **H4: Don't worry, I'll deal with you later. At least I didn't have to put the Jormungandr units from Hammond v. UNSC in here, thanks for offing him.**

 **J: Just my job, now finish this damn fourth wall break so you can post the damn chapter.**

 **H4: Okay, jeez.**


	4. Setting the Scene

**So we all understand this is a TRAGEDY right? Good, now I can post the chapter.**

 **Mount Glenn**

Hammond teams had successfully invaded the ruins of Mount Glenn. The Grimm were easily destroyed and the White Fang were in full retreat. Spectres walked through the city, while Titans scanned the skies. Sky Sweeper flak cannons were already set up by Engineers and SAM Turrets were already loaded with their ammunition. Squads of Grunts were arming up to pursue the White Fang underground, a few were talking about the new reinforcements they were getting. Many wondered if it would be the new experimental robot units. Some hoped it would be the King Kriptor Experimental Assault Robot. That one was a stretch, as it's hard to keep a low profile with a huge robot as tall as those CCTs in the Kingdoms. Many kept talking, until six transports, C-14 Starlifters, came over the ridge line and landed in the center of the ruins. The clamps held stacks of robots, which looked like regular Spectres. Until the clamps released them, and they put themselves online. The Spectres pulled out their weapons, ranging from the swords on the originally Spectre bot, to plasma spears and plasma halberds. A few had what looked like futuristic muskets, but these muskets had a trick that no other weapon on Remnant had. Developed by the scientists back on Hammond's core planets, this was an experimental weapon, and the success or failure of it here on Remnant would decide its fate. These Spectres were the new line of automated infantry. The Jaeger unit, armor of a Stalker, mobility of a Pilot, shielding of a Titan. This robot was meant to kill Hunters and Huntresses, and it already had been tested elsewhere on Anima. The true test would be coming soon. The Jaeger bot back in the CCT had implanted its own virus, and now Hammond had control of the CCT. Now, they waited for the right time to strike.

Groups of Grunts stared at the new bots. The bots quickly assumed leadership of Grunt squads. Out of the 100 Jaegers that had arrived, 26 of them each took one squad and headed down into the tunnel network to kill of the rest of the White Fang. The rest took positions of defence, others patrolled the area.

Suddenly, radar picked up an incoming Unidentified Aerial Entity. SAM turrets and Flak Cannons aimed at the sky, and two dropships flew into view.

 **On the Bullheads**

"Listen closely teams, we are here on a Search and Destroy mission. We will search, and we will destroy. Team RWBY in front, Team JNPR in the back. Am I clear?" Doctor Oobleck asked his two teams. They all confirmed they had listened. "Good. We are nearing the target-What the hell?"

Mount Glenn appeared to the Bullheads, and what they saw terrified them. The streets had tall metal robots, anti aircraft emplacements were on street 4 ways and building tops. Soldiers in white and grey patrolled the streets. The city was devoid of Grimm, but not whoever this was.

"Ozpin, are you seeing this?!" Oobleck radioed.

 **Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin could not hide his surprise at what he saw. Mount Glenn was abandoned, what in Oum's name was all this? Glynda and James stared in shock, until James quickly shook it off. He looked closely at one of the soldiers. It was a robot, one out of many, but it looked familiar.

The robot, the security cameras had captured it in the CCT, was now in Mount Glenn! He quickly got onto his radio, opening comms to all of his ships.  
"Fleets, this is General Ironwood. Mount Glenn has been invaded by a hostile military force. Blue-Two and Three, dispatch and head to Mount Glenn to assist our two Hunter teams." The forces replied with a swift "YES SIR!" and quickly, two Atlesian battleships left Vale towards Mount Glenn.

The First Battle of Mount Glenn had begun

 **Bullheads**

The Bullheads swiftly took evasive action. Flak flew all around them, missiles were barely avoided, but alas, it was all in vain. Both Bullheads were hit with missiles and some direct flak to their wings. They were going down, and they hit the ground with a semi smooth landing. The teams quickly sounded off, everyone was alive. However, injuries were sustained. The two teams quickly exited the wreckage. Oobleck was taking cover in a crater, likely formed during the battle Hammond had with the Grimm. The two teams joined him. Bullets were still flying over the crater, discouraging anyone to look for where they were. They fired some potshots, but the fire wasn't diminishing anytime soon. They planned for an escape, until they heard jets.

Suddenly, Atlesian gunships were flying over the ruins. Many provided fire support, and began dropping robots to assist. The anti air didn't waste much time. They fire relentlessly at the air support. Many ships were shot out of the sky, but the soldiers had landed. Two dropships appeared behind RWBY and JNPR. They quickly ran to them. Atlesian Knights were desperately trying to divert the fire, but the Spectres make quick work of them. Jaegers spotted Oobleck, and ran at him. One had a sword, the other a plasma spear. They landed in front of Oobleck, stopping him in his tracks. Oobleck smiled, he was going to enjoy this. He pulled his weapon out, and began to spar with the robots. He was pushed with his back to the dropships, Ruby calling him to break off and get to the ship. Oobleck was about to oblige when a Jaeger decided to test the new musket. The Jaeger aimed, and the two fighting Oobleck stuck his weapon between theirs, holding him still. The Jaeger fired the musket, and Oobleck registered the sound too late to do anything. The bullet sped towards Oobleck, and it hit him.

Oobleck was standing perpendicular to the shooter, the bullet went right through his aura, not even affecting it or being affected by it. The shot went in one shoulder and out another. Oobleck yelled in pain, dropping to the ground.

"NO!" shouted Ruby, firing a sniper round at the two robots. Yang fired rounds as well while Weiss summoned a barrier for Blake to grab Oobleck and bring him to the dropship. The dropship quickly lifted off. About 100 Atlesian knights were left in Mount Glenn, and they were all destroyed. The Atlesian soldiers, who were human and faunus, were shot. Hammond wasn't interested in prisoners. They already had two of them.

Two Jaeger robots walked out of the tunnel leading to the network, carrying the unconscious body of one Roman Torchwick. Another two were holding Neo, but she was still conscious. She had gone very still, watching the Jaegers carry Roman's body. Roman was badly beaten up, his forehead was bleeding, and his arm was broken. That was probably a good thing, he didn't even feel a bullet tear through it. The Hammond troops watched the Atlesian Force leave, and turned to break down the turrets. They didn't need this base, the ruins were okay, but they needed it to be abandoned for their plans.

This was just a statement to their enemies. The humans now knew what they were. The White Fang were well aware of them. Salem had lost an important base on Anima now, too. The soldiers did leave one thing for any returning forces. It would also make a statement to everyone on Remnant of how powerless they would be to Hammond.

 **Salem's Palace**

The Grimm Queen was looking over a map. She had clearly heard about Mount Glenn, and her oversight Grimm reported their enemy.

 _Tanks, mechs, turrets, infantry both human and automated. It's like I'm fighting a better Atlas._ She thought in her mind. The enemy was the only thing standing in her way of her plans. Salem already knew they were pulling out of the ruins, so she would send her forces back. She needed to keep Anima in check from now on. This enemy was an enigma to her. They would start something in one place, then another. No force on Remnant had the capacity to do that. Salem sighed, and went to her seat. She called her Seer Grimm over, and contacted Cinder.

"Cinder, I need you to continue the plan with caution. I fear this new party will try to intervene." Salem ordered. Cinder nodded, remembering the encounter with the robot from the CCT. She had heard about the failed Atlas operation in Mount Glenn. They were weak, but reinforcements were here in Vale already. Salem signed off, and turned to Watts and Hazel, who were in the room.

"You too, head to Mount Glenn. Any remaining enemy forces will need to be mopped up."

 **White Fang camp, Anima**

Adam Taurus was enraged, beyond mad, seething with rage. First, the Vale meeting had been ambushed by some force. He didn't need to remind himself of the carnage their. Almost 100 new recruits and his forces were killed. His operation in Mount Glenn had been completely eradicated, no one was left. Another 50 soldiers biting the dust. He needed a new plan, many of his forces were losing faith in the cause. Thankfully, someone had presented them with a new plan. One Cinder Fall had come by, proposing an alliance between her faction and his. Adam had agreed, as did most of the White Fang. He continued to work on his side of the plan.

The Invasion of Beacon would put him ever closer to his goal. Little did he know most of the forces, Grimm, White Fang, Vale citizens, and Beacon students, they would perish at the school.

 **Hammond Base (REMNCOM)**

The Field Marshall read over what his forces had found from the CCT. After securing control, they had read the plans Salem had put in place for the Beacon attack. The Field Marshall smiled, he decided that this could be put to their advantage. He contacted Allen March.

"Allen, you have new orders. Coming to you now."

The Invasion of Vale was now being set up.

 **So the next chapter will be the first part of the Invasion of Vale. People are going to die, or will they? It's a tragedy, and I only keep saying it because someone's bound to get butthurt. Just get ready, it's going to get rough. And bloody.**

 **-H4mmond**


	5. Battle For Vale: Part 1

**Strap up, we head to war! Also, will be two parts. So one more time, don't be butthurt, this is a TRAGEDY. Now let's see what happens. Or I guess, you see what happens. I wrote the chapter, you...ah just read it then get mad at me.**

 **Amity Colosseum**

Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendina watched the screen as it suddenly started fizzling loudly. They both stood confused, they hadn't started fighting yet. The screen suddenly settled down, showing a red screen with a black chess piece. It didn't waste any time getting to the chase.

"So this is what we've come to? We've come to forcing kids to fight each other for entertainment? We are just going to ignore the failed Atlas Operation in Mount Glenn, and think everything is okay? We have one duty as hunters and huntresses: To protect humanity. This is not it. First, ignoring a botched military trying to protect two hunter teams, and failing to keep the leader alive? Now we continue to act like nothing happen, even after a dismemberment in this tournament? I don't believe for a second that these leaders are trying for peace. One Kingdom sends an invasion masked as protection, then failing do both jobs. I think-" The screen was abruptly interrupted by more fizzling and static. The screen settled on a white background, the Hammond symbol emblazoned. Now, it was the HEF's turn.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything. No? Good. So this is the part where I tell you what I'm doing, yes? What about this: I just cut to the chase. You have been failed by your so call 'protectors'. They have hidden from you the real facts of what is actually going on. As of now, a Grimm invasion is knocking down your door. The forces will spill into the city and kill everyone. That is what you expect, the fear that has been in the back of your mind for all of your life. But for you, a new fear shall arise. I hope you see, how fruitless all your efforts have been. Now, there is a new faction in town. Remnant will succumb to the overwhelming forces. You will see, that not even Atlas can stop us. If you still don't know who is speaking, you will know soon enough."

 **Patrol on the edge of Beacon**

Two Atlesian soldiers were watching the treeline, waiting for a massive Grimm invasion. Their weapons were loaded, but they knew the two of them were going to die. As soon as the broadcast had ended, the pair heard something. Marching. The two were confused. Why would Grimm be marching? Then, the first shapes appeared to them. The soldiers started firing. It was an overwhelming force. The soldiers pressed their scrolls, bringing the Threat Level to 10.

 **Amity Colosseum**

" _Warning: Threat Level 10. Imminent attack. Please take shelter immediately."_

The crowds were crazy, a Threat Level 10? That has never happened. Threat Level 10 meant that Beacon and Vale were going to be eradicated. The crowds rushed for the exits.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Penny were rushing to their teams. They made it out of the arena, only to be met with every Hunter and Huntress from the competition already armed for war. The two joined their teams, and rushed out of the Colosseum to a waiting transport.

 **Vale**

Atlesian soldiers were already being pushed back as the rapid _Blitzkrieg_ of the Hammond forces continued mercilessly. Many were already dead. The Paladin robots were engaging the Titan mechs in combat. One Paladin was blown apart by a burst 40mm salvo while another was turned to swiss cheese by multiple XO16 chainguns. Atlesian Knights lacked the weaponry to deal with the Paladin tanks. The HEF was forcing itself into the center of Vale. Janus bombers were firebombing streets that had yet to be taken. The Atlas Aerial Naval did little, they were busy dealing with Grimm that were flying around. Vale was in flames, and being invaded for the first time in years by something other than Grimm. They skyline was lit up by flames, with sporadic AA gunfire taking out the occasional Grimm.

In less than a night, Vale would fall to Hammond.

 **Beacon**

The Hunter teams were trying in vain to stop the endless stream of regular Hammond infantry. The Titans were too busy in Vale to be diverted to the Beacon attack, Atlesian forces were at least successfully doing something in the battle. However, the Hunter teams were getting tired.

"They're everywhere! How does one faction have this many forces?" Weiss shouted, "Their tech far outranks anything Atlas could dream of!"

"Weiss, less talking more robot killing!" Yang shouted.

"At least the White Fang were dealt with! This would have been a lot worse if they had intervened!" Blake shouted. The other three girls nodded in agreement, then went back to dealing with the enemy.

"Ren, how many more?!" Nora shouted as she hit another group of Grunts away with her hammer.

"I don't know, we just need to keep fighting! They have to end eventually!" Ren shouted back.

"Where is Pyrrha and Jaune?!" Sun shouted at the two. They shrugged, hoping they were okay. The two had joined Ozpin and had ran to the Beacon tower. They hadn't returned.

 **Emerald Forest**

"Die Human Filth!" Adam shouted, finishing another Grunt. His entire force had travelled to Vale, only for every single Bullhead to be destroyed by Anti Aircraft fire. Hammond, as he heard of what they were called, had immediately set up perimeters around Beacon and Vale. They were pushing from all directions. Adam had dealt with a few patrols, retreating to avoid capture. He ran through the forest, hoping to get as far away from the battle as possible. He saw an opening, thinking he was free. He burst through the clearing, waiting to see freedom.

What he got instead was three Jaeger units, two with swords and one with a plasma lancer, waiting for him. Adam sneered, drawing his blade. The Jaegers readied their weapons, and the two sides faced one another for a bit. Adam charged, hoping to get the first strike. The two sword Jaegers boosted past him, faster than Adam could process. They slashed at him, stopping him dead in his tracks. Adam's blade fell out of his hands, and before he could react, the other Jaeger with the lancer threw his weapon. Adam watched it sail at him.

The plasma lancer broke his aura, and impaled him right through his chest. Adam stood for a second, then fell to his knees. He grasped the lancer in his chest, but he couldn't get a grip on it. His hands were shaking too much. A sword Jaeger walked up to him, standing right in front of him. It drew its sword, touching both of Adam's shoulders. Then, the Jaeger decapitated him in swift movement. The body fell over to its side. The Jaegers moved on, they had business at Beacon.

 **Beacon**

The teams had been forced to the front doors. The robots had stopped advancing, instead taking cover and firing from there. The Hunter teams were badly losing, they needed a miracle. Unfortunately, Hammond wasn't going to wait for that to happen. Dropships appeared and landed on the landing pads. They released their cargo: 16 Jaegers and 4 Ogre Titans, all with one goal: Destroy those in their way.

The robot units fell back to the transports, and they were airlifted back to Vale. The Hunter teams and the Jaeger teams stared at each other, waiting for the first one to break. Unfortunately, it was Yang, who shotgun propelled herself to the nearest Titan. The Ogre caught her and threw her to the side. Yang crashed into a pillar, and the pillar collapsed onto her.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, followed by her firing _Crescent Rose_ at the Jaegers. The bullets barely affected their shields, as they were Titan level shielding. The Jaegers charged, as did the Hunters and Huntresses of Remnant. Ruby and Weiss hit first, having to double team a Jaeger with a sword. Blake was distracting a Jaeger with her semblance of illusions while Neptune took shots at the Jaeger to try to do some damage. Yang blew through the rubble of where she landed, and charged at a Jaeger with Sun. Nora and Ren were keeping three Jaegers distracted, Nora's grenade launcher was doing some hits with that thing. Other Jaegers where under a suppressive fire from Coco and her gatling gun, while Yatsuhashi was knocking Jaegers away with his sword and strength. The Titans were preoccupied with getting to Beacon Tower. The other Hunter teams not preoccupied with Jaegers fought them. However, things suddenly went south.

An Ogre pulled out a 40mm cannon, and burst fired at BRNZ sniper, May Zedong. The first two bullets killed her aura, the third exploded next to her. She was thrown from the sniping position, and landed some ways away. She landed with a sickening thud. Her left leg had been blown off, her face was ghostly white.

One down.

Another Ogre zoned in Bolin Hori with its Plasma Railgun. Bolin saw it too late. The shot was at full charge. The Ogre fired. The shot hit Bolin square in the chest, and he went flying. His aura was broken, and he he was caught by another Ogre, who promptly crushed Bolin with its mighty fist.

Two dead.

Cardin Winchester was directing his team, when an Ogre with an XO16, combined with an accelerator mod, started firing. The first bullets came out slowly, but then the rate of fire increased dramatically. The rest of Team CRDL ducked, but Cardin was hit by the bullets. His aura broke immediately, and the bullets tore him up. What was left of his body fell on the ground.

Three strikes, but they're still not out.

The remaining forces backed up, but Neon charged at the remaining Ogre, who had killed Bolin. She froze its legs, and as she was returning to the group, the Ogre brought out its weapon. The Leadwall, and fired. The bullets destroyed Neon's aura, but she wasn't hurt. The next shot, however, destroyed her. The bullets shredded her upper body, leaving the bloody lower half to fall the ground.

Meanwhile, the Jaegers gained the upper hand. One beat back Ren, and sliced Nora's weapon in half. It then began a close quarters fight with her. The Jaeger punched Nora's face, Nora punched its neck. The Jaeger swung, and missed. Nora kicked the knee, but hurt herself more than the Jaeger. The Jaeger then grabbed Nora by the head, and threw her at the ground with enough force to make a crater.

"NO!" Ren shouted, and ran at the Jaeger, guns blazing. The bullets did little, and the Jaeger drew the musket weapon. It was going to fire at point blank range, and before it did, Nora intervened. Nora had gotten up and punched the Jaeger with an electrified punch. The Jaeger's shield died, and Ren's bullets tore through it. Ren ran out of ammo, but the Jaeger stood still. It looked down at Nora, and aimed the musket.

At the same time, the Jaeger occupied with Sun and Yang pulled out a plasma throwing knife. It jumped up, and threw it at Yang at a speed so fast she knew she couldn't dodge. She could only watch as it got closer and closer to her face.

The Jaeger with Ruby and Weiss grabbed Weiss's weapon, and impaled it to the ground. With Weiss facing down, the Jaeger hit her with its knee. Weiss recoiled, and the Jaeger drew a plasma dagger. It ran towards Ruby, who had been providing sniper support and wasn't ready for CQC. With dagger in hand, the Jaeger flew at Ruby, aiming for her heart.

This all occurred at the same time.

The musket fired.

The knife touched skin.

The dagger pierced cloth.

 **I'm going to just leave this here...and wait for the shitstorm. Part two will be up shortly, cause cliffhangers suck. Unless I write them, then their cringey.**


	6. Battle For Vale: Part 2

***Looks at the reviews* Aight, y'all violent mofos. Unfortunately, it is I! Plot Armor-**

 ***A sniper shot kills Plot Armor***

 **H4: Get your gayass out of here. You don't exist in my story!**

The shot went right through Nora's head and the knife pierced pierced Yang's head. Ruby barely sped away from the knife, but a huge gash formed on her chest. She fell, holding the wound. The other Hunters quickly killed the Jaegers that had killed their fellow Huntresses. The rest of the Jaegers backed into a hasty semicircle, expecting the remaining enemies to attack them. They readied for it. But before they could, the was a commotion by the Beacon doors.

The Ogre Titans suddenly were thrown from the ground and over the Jaegers. The mechs sailed off the cliff's edge. The Jaegers looked to see what was going on. What they saw was only described as majestic.

Pyrrha Nikos was standing at the doors of Beacon, her eyes blazing with orange flames. Her armor was glowing slightly, and her hand was outlined in a black haze. Jaune and Ozpin stood to her side, helping the surviving Hunter teams that had fought the Ogres. Since Cinder was unable to reach Beacon, Pyrrha ad acquired the Fall Maiden's power. Her semblance was greatly increased in range and power. She forcefully pulled the Jaegers' weapons away, and threw them forcefully at them. The shields broke, and the Jaegers were impaled by their own weapons. They all fell, destroyed. The Hunters and Huntresses fighting the Jaegers didn't dwell on the new Pyrrha, they went to Nora and Yang. Yang's hand was being held by Ruby, who was silently pleading with her. Nora was held by a silent Ren, with Jaune coming over and putting a hand on his shoulder. The Hunter teams were carrying their dead as well. Ozpin didn't join them. He walked over to the cliffside, overlooking at Vale.

The city skyline was filled with smoke, large fires were blazing uncontrollably, Atlas ships, now done with the Grimm, were providing sporadic fire support to any Atlas teams still alive. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Ozpin looked to the direction of Mount Glenn. The mountain was shaking, and the top suddenly was blown apart. The Grimm Wyvern had awoken.

 **HEF Staging Base, Outside Vale**

"Sir, the Wyvern has awoken." A soldier reported to Allen March.

"Well, you know what to do." Allen told the soldier, who nodded, and pressed a button on his screen.

 **Beacon, with Ozpin**

Before the Wyvern could fully escape the mountain, Mount Glenn flashed with a bright light. Ozpin quickly covered his eyes, and went almost deaf at what he heard. The entirety of Mount Glenn was shining as bright as a star. The flash faded away, and Ozpin, with spots in his eyes, looked back. He gasped audibly at what he saw. A huge mushroom cloud was all that marked where Mount Glenn was. The Wyvern was nowhere to be seen. Ozpin stared at the mushroom cloud, and he already knew who did it. Weiss walked up to Ozpin, speechless at the explosion. She quickly shook out of it.

"Professor, Atlesian ships are coming to pick us up." She told him. Ozpin was suddenly brought back to reality. He turned to Weiss, nodded, and walked back to the Hunter teams. Weiss stared a bit longer at the Mushroom cloud, which was dissolving slightly now. She had known what fear was for a long time, she hid it very well under a thick layer of confidence.

But now, that layer was broken with one felled swoop.

 **Vale**

Cinder was running, and she was running for her life. Her plans had been completely derailed by this...Hammond. The HEF was raining down hell on the Grimm, Titans were keeping Grimm in the forest busy, and slaughtering them. Cinder couldn't find Mercury and Emerald anywhere, she assumed they were dead. She had already run into three Spectre squads, and her aura was depleted heavily. She needed to get back to Salem, and report what had happened. Many were dead, and Vale had fallen. Mission accomplished there, but huge scores of Grimm were dead and the White Fang in Anima as a whole was decimated. Cinder knew when a battle was lost, and Remnant, both Grimm, Hunters, and White Fang, had lost to the HEF. They were too much. She barely noticed the flash, she was that focused on leaving Vale. She rounded a corner, and ran into two Jaegers carrying Muskets. Cinder stopped dead in her tracks. They stared at each other, surprised at a survivor. However, Cinder reacted first. She threw fireballs, and the Jaegers quickly dodged. Cinder ran for it. She saw the exit from Vale, and felt glee.

Until she felt a bullet destroy her kneecap. Cinder fell on the ground, and struggled to get up. She noticed the Jaegers walk up behind her. The one who hadn't fired aimed at her, and Cinder couldn't believe this was how it was going to end. Lying on the ground. She rolled over, facing the emotionless face of the Jaeger. Before she could say anything, she was met with darkness.

The Jaeger would've killed her instantly as soon as she fell, but it had noticed a red dot on the woman's head. It decided to keep her occupied from it. The .905 cal bullet from a Kraber rifle destroyed her head. The body went limp, lying on the ground, still spurting blood. The Jaeger that had fired reloaded his Musket, and aimed behind itself. It fired, and a Grimm Griffon fell, dead. The Jaegers looked at the sky, watching Atlesian ships quickly speed away from Vale. The last gunship disappeared, and in its place came a _Andromeda_ class carrier, with two _Malta_ class battleships.

The First Battle of Vale was over, and Hammond had won.

 _Stats for the First Battle of Vale_

 **Beacon: 28 Hunters (?) Killed: 6 Hunters**

 **Atlas: 1000 Knights, 1200 Humans, 100 Paladins, 100 Gunships, 4 Battlecruisers Killed/Destroyed: 1000 Knights, 1108 Humans, 100 Paladins, 87 Gunships, 2 Battlecruisers**

 **Grimm: Unknown Killed: 15500 Regular Grimm, 100 Ancients, 1 Wyvern**

 **HEF: 1000 Grunts, 500 Spectres, 100 Jaegers, 100 Janus bombers, 50 Paladin tanks, 2 Duke Cannons Killed/Destroyed: 487 Grunts, 200 Spectres, 14 Jaegers, 2 Janus bombers, 1 Paladin tank.**

 **So yeah, short but unsweet. The Aftermath will be next. So in response, to me somewhat killing plot armor, screw it, I kill who I want. And we just started this war, so don't expect everyone eat it. But yeah, it's a tragedy. So wait till tomorrow for next chapter. H4 Out!**

 **Plot Armor: (weakly) Can I come back?**

 **H4: Nope (pulls out flamethrower)**


	7. Aftermath

**I'm still waiting for someone reader to hit me with the "RWBY should be winning" or the "Why is Hammond so OP?" review. Alas, y'all are taking this quite well. Not as many favs and followers as my other story, but that has a more mainstream following. I mean, not everyone looks at the Misc. Games section for RWBY crossovers and less even look at the M stories here. So thanks to all of you who are reading this! Y'all keep the story alive! Now, the Aftermath of the Battle of (or was it for?) Vale!**

 **And to the person who commented GLORY TO HAMMOND GLORY TO THE EMPIRE: You and I would get along very well.**

 **NOTE: I should make a story explaining the Hammond Empire...**

 **Atlas High Command**

General Ironwood was sitting in his office, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had happened. The Battle of Vale had gone completely sideways in a matter of minutes. His expeditionary force had been destroyed, and the entirety of Remnant had just witnessed it live. Thankfully, the CCT hadn't been destroyed. James could still contact the other Kingdoms. The forces of Atlas were now on high alert, as was the rest of Remnant. The planet was now facing not only the threat of Grimm, but the fact of Hammond forces. Unlike the Grimm, Hammond could very easily destroy them in a matter of minutes. James had seen the explosion from Mount Glenn. If Hammond had more of those...Remnant could be defeated in a matter of minutes. James prayed that Hammond didn't have more of those, but knowing them, they probably had a ton of those explosive weapons. He went back to writing reports for the Atlesian Council, who was now breathing down his back for a countermeasure for dealing with Hammond. However, he couldn't think of a single one. James only was doing this stupid report because the alternative was worse, and way too much for his emotional state.

A good General shouldn't have to write that many letters to the fallen's families. Why? Because a good General shouldn't have gotten that many soldiers killed.

 **Vale (Now Hammond Territory)**

Vale. It was completely destroyed. Buildings were in ruins, corpses dotted the streets, all it was missing was the Grimm. With that, it would just be like Mount Glenn. But Mount Glenn was now just a huge crater. And Vale was a shell of itself. Hammond Engineers worked to repair what they could. They cleared the streets, tore down buildings, made spaces for their own buildings. They carried corpses and put them in their own individual graves. Each corpses, regardless of what faction they were, was given a 21 gun salute by Hammond. While Hammond saw them as enemies, they respected their enemies while also hating them. This was the least they could do for them now. However, when it came to Cinder Fall's burial, they wrapped the body, packed it into a rocket locker, which was modified for a long journey, and fired it into the sky. They walked away, and went back to their original jobs. Cinder was the last body, and the completion of the base on Anima was essential for their next mission. However, they needed some info, and they had three sources for that…

 **Hammond HQ, Kingdomless Island**

"I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ONE LAST FUCKING TIME! WHO THE FUCK IS SALEM AND WHAT ARE HIS/HER PLANS?!" The interrogator shouted. Emerald, Mercury, and Roman were sitting in a windowless room. Emerald and Mercury had been captured during the Battle for Vale, while Roman during the Mount Glenn operation. Hammond hadn't been kind to those three. Regular beatings for the guys, and constant mental torture for Emerald. Torchwick was close to breaking, as was Mercury. However, Emerald wasn't going to break. She knew Cinder was still alive, waiting for the right time to save her. Emerald wasn't going to tell them shit. The mental torture was nothing. She found it hilarious Hammond had the guts to take out a Kingdom, but not physically hurt a female.

"So, nothing?" The interrogator sighed, and pulled out a Wingman pistol. Emerald was suddenly very attentive, unsure of what was going on. The two guys were scared. This asshole had a pistol, was he going to shoot? And if so, who? The interrogator aimed, and fired.

Emerald's kneecap exploded, and she cried out in pain. The other two guys looked at the interrogator, and sighed. They were broken, and began talking away. The camera recorded the both of them. Allen March stood in the control room, watching it all. He was still in his battle gear, though it was slightly covered in blood. His face was one of satisfaction. He had some info, including a location. He now moved to his planning room. He needed to prepare the ACUs for the next set of their plans. The installation of a Forward Operating Base near the Grimlands, then they would push in and destroy them once and for all.

 **Salem's Palace**

"Hazel, Watts. I am proud of both of you for making it back safely. The mission was...somewhat successful." Salem stated to the two, who were kneeling in front of her. She dismissed them, and went back to her map. Salem rarely looked over it, as Grimm were more than capable of working without it. However, Hammond now had forced her hand. Many of her forces were falling back to the Grimlands for defence. She already knew Cinder was dead, and her two lackeys were probably dead or captured. If they were captured, then the HEF were probably heading her way. She needed the Grimm here, the humans and Faunus of Remnant could wait. She summoned Watts over, who quickly joined her by the map.

"The HEF is heading this way. My scouts are saying they are bringing a large force here. We need to prepare-"

She was interrupted by something smashing through the roof. Salem deployed a red energy shield, and Watts just kinda ducked out of the way. Parts of the roof fell everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Salem saw that the thing that crashed through the roof was a rocket locker, with a Beacon symbol on it. The locker door opened, and the corpse of Cinder Fall fell onto the floor.

 **Atlas Medical Center**

Ruby Rose was reapplying her bandages, with some help from Weiss. The two were in a room in the Recovery Ward. Ruby had sustained a heavy chest wound while Weiss had a broken nose and a bruised skull. The two's auras were in overdrive trying to fix the wounds, but it would take some time. The others were already healed and out of the hospital, and were waiting for them. Ruby, however, was deeply affected emotionally by the Battle of Vale. She still remembered the Jaeger running at her, and could still feel the knife cutting her skin. Her sleep was plagued with nightmares about it. She still couldn't believe one thing, and it was the worst thing.

Yang was dead. The throwing knife had pierced her skull and frontal lobe. The knife had disappeared after being removed from her head. The doctors couldn't do anything for her, she was too damaged. No amount of aura could have saved her. She was gone. Yang was gone. Nora had died immediately, Ren had told her after Ruby had asked him. Her sister and one of her friends.

Gone Forever.

 **Hammond Council, Arora (Hammond Capital Planet)**

The Supreme Commander kneeled in front of four men. These men were the secondary leaders of the Hammond Empire. The real leader of Hammond, the Emperor Commander, was only seen in times of emergency, civil or armed conflicts of a massive scales. These four, however, were the Overlord Commandants, and dealt with the matters of peacetime. They had summoned the Supreme Commander for the Hammond Expeditionary Forces for a meeting.

"Supreme Commander, you are still dealing with the Remnant Question, no?" The one on the far left asked.

"Yes m'lord, we are still dealing with them." The Supreme Commander replied.

"And do you know why you are here?" The one in the close right asked.

"No, m'lord."

"Would you like to know?" Asked the one on the far right.

"Yes, m'lord."

"Well, you are being reinforced. The Hammond Military Forces, or the HMF, is heading to Remnant to deal with the Remnant Question. We are now moving to the complete eradication of the species on Remnant. I believe your ever famous leader, Major General Allen March, is heading to destroy this 'Grimm Queen'?" The close left asked.

"Yes m'lord."

"Let him do that, and you will lead the HMF to the next...what do they call them? Kingdom, yes that is the word. You will lead the HMF to the next Kingdom. They will deal with the eradication of this Kingdom."

"Which Kingdom, m'lord?"

"I believe it is called Mistral."

The Supreme Commander nodded, and stood up. He began to walk out, until one of the Overlord Commandants called out to him.

"One more thing. A detachment of our special forces is going with the HMF. They are usually part of the Hammond Home Defense Forces."

"Which detachment?" the Supreme Commander asked. He was severely shaken. Most of the HHDF was made up of Hammond 'action squads'. They hunted terrorists, and once you were on their hit list, you were already dead. He hoped they were sending _them_.

"We believe we needed a thorough eradication, so we sent the best of the best."

 _No_ , thought the Supreme Commander, _Not them._ The Supreme Commander's eyes went wide.

 **Landing Pads, Kingdomless Island**

A large group of dropships jumped into the airspace. They landed at the landing pads, and let out their passengers. Other transports dropped Titans, but instead of the standard Atlas or Ogre, it was Scorches painted jet black with red arms. The crews walked out to meet the new soldiers, and all of their eyes went wide.

This detachment was only heard of in myths. They had destroyed the Militia with brutal tactics and merciless fighting. They were trained with any and every weapon, even unconventional and homemade. They had executed hundreds of terrorists on the spot and had even killed 'terrorist in planning', or so they had said. These were ruthless, murderous killers. They were molded by years of training, and were feared by even conventional Hammond military forces. They held only one title that could strike fear into any person.

The Death's Head Action Teams. And they were going to eradicate all life on Remnant, one person at a time.

 **WAIT DON'T REPORT ME YET! LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **So this new squad, they have ZERO relation to whatever you are thinking about. I AM NOT A NAZI I SWEAR! I needed a name and this came into my head Again, NO RELATION TO THOSE GUYS! So yeah, hope that clears it up, probably going to be reported sigh. Well, thank you all for reading this, please don't report me, I gotta go write the next chapter for this story, the next chapter for the other story, and start the story for my** _ **Titanfall**_ **standalone story. That one will be ready soon! So if this story gets reported or something, thanks for reading this! If not, I'll see ya when the next chapter is ready! H4mmond Out!**


	8. Beginning of the Middle

**So before we get to the chapter, I have to say this. I did NOT expect this story to make it past Chapter 5, let alone how far it is now. I totally expected the whole RWBY community to hit with a shitstorm of reviews and comments about how Hammond shouldn't be winning or all that jazz. But here we are, and things are heating up!**

 **Review corner (Wow, never thought I'd get to do this!)**

 **Fortunate son: Listened to the song, you were absolutely right**

 **Guest (The most recent one): The comment was censored on the email, so I thought you wrote 'bitch', but I did laugh when I saw what you actually wrote. Kudos to you and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Psihopatul: Me? A short story? Nah, not my style. I think we will extend beyond 20 chapters though. I don't really know yet. I like this story, but we need some more on the actual HAMMOND part, thus my new story coming soon. (shameless self advertising) But yeah, more than 20 chapters.**

 **Now we can get to the actual story!**

 **Edge of the Grimlands**

The edge of the Grimlands was interesting to say the least. It was a mixture of a regular forest and the Grimm Wasteland. White purple-ish crystals dotted the lands, some small, others bigger than the trees. The ground was in some areas grassy, but mostly ash, rock, and obsidian in the other areas. The sky was dark, with the occasional lightning coming out of the clouds that hung overhead. This place could strike fear into the hearts of any person on Remnant.

At least, the ones from Remnant it could. Hammond ACUs were already building up the last of the Duke artillery cannons. Others were finishing the two Mavor artillery cannons, with the Engineers building point defenses, Triads, and Sky Sweepers to keep the close area clear. Behind the cannons, the staging base was already loading the forces into the transports. The ground forces were arming up, while Jaeger units were checking their weapons before getting onto the transports. Paladin tanks and MA12 tanks, the medium tank of the Hammond forces, were already loaded and ready to go. Meanwhile, three _Malta_ battleships and two _Andromeda_ carriers were in the sky for support and Titan launching. The entire base was buzzing with activity, many were excited, a few were wondering what they would encounter. But all of them were nervous, they were going against the leader of the Grimm faction and her massive army. They may not have guns or useful weaponry, but they had a huge numerical advantage. Inside the base's main planning room, Allen March was speaking to his top commanders.

"Alright, the plan is as follows. We will start with a large artillery bombardment, this will last a couple of hours. The reason is because this enemy lacks the technology or tactics to actually do serious damage to our forces. We just bombard them for a short bit, critically damaging their heavier forces, and move in to destroy what is left. Our Jaeger units will move towards the Queen's Castle, and will confront her two sidekicks. One is somewhat immune to damage while the other is technologically brilliant, however we know nothing of his combat abilities. The armor units will push to surround the Castle and destroy anything that gets close. Infantry units will be supported by Titans will move in to back them up. The frontline should not exceed one mile of a radius length from the castle. ACUs, you will be here to repair and assist the engineers with whatever they need. Now, for the interesting part. We don't know what will happen when and if we kill the Queen. Our first scenario is that all the Grimm on this planet will just fade away. While this would be good for us, it also is a negative. This would mean that the Kingdom faction can put all their attention on fighting us. The second scenario is that the Grimm don't die, but no more Grimm will be produced. This will produce the same effect as mentioned, however it will take time for it to be felt. The third scenario is that nothing happens. This would mean that the Grimm would exist, albeit in lesser numbers, but still keep the attention of the Kingdoms. Honestly, none of these ways would be detrimental to us. Command has issued us with our orders: We destroy the Grimm Queen. Is that understood?"

"SIR YESSIR!"

"Excellent, now move out. Oh, and you might wanna cover your ears." Allen said.

The first Duke cannons raised their barrels, and fired.

The Grimlands Invasion had begun.

 **Mistral**

The HEF/HMF force had established a base in less than a day, and was already shelling Mistral with Duke cannons. Their shells, which were usually antimatter, were replaced with the regular HE or AP rounds at a 1320mm shell length. The Kingdom was already lying in ruin. The citizens were barely holding on. The Academy there had been set up as a hospital, as the other medical centers were too risky to reach. The city itself was destroyed. If it wasn't burning, smoking, or crumbling, a building was probably just waiting for its end. Many of the citizens were calling for a surrender. The Mistral Council was in no position to fight them, and had obliged. However, there was no way for a messenger to get to the Hammond forces. They were all killed in just crossing the city. No one dared to volunteer, that spelled death for anyone, Aura or no. So they sat, and waited for Hammond to invade.

Just after midnight, the sound of small arms fire erupted in the city. The surviving residents living in Haven Academy suddenly were curious. One person got up to see what was happening. He looked out the door, and watched as multiple Mistralian soldiers ran down the corridor. They were holding white flags, probably hoping that Hammond was willing to negotiate for their survival. The soldiers ran out into the courtyard, and saw the forms of their fallen comrades. The Hammond forces had destroyed them easily. Waiting for the Mistralian soldiers was a small group of Hammond Jaegers and a battalion of Spectres. The forces stared each other down, until the Mistralian forces raised their hands and the white flags in surrender. The Hammond forces obliged, and moved to secure the Academy. The Spectres took the soldiers away, and Hammond medic rushed into the Academy to help the wounded.

Mistral had surrendered, but it wasn't guaranteed to survive.

 **Atlas High Command-Two hours after Mistral's fall**

So you're telling me that Mistral SURRENDERED to Hammond after just a FEW DAYS OF BOMBARDMENT?!" James shouted, the soldier who was reporting this to him shook his head. No one had seen the General this mad, ever. James sighed, dismissed the soldier, and sat back in his chair.

Another Kingdom. A Kingdom that could've called for help, could've fought to the end, or could've at least just retreated. But no, Mistral decided to wuss out and surrender to Hammond. James already knew who was at fault. The Mistralian council was prone to making these decisions. They were cowardly and always thought themselves invincible. How more wrong could someone be? He sighed, now James needed to fight Hammond without access to Anima. Atlas and Vacuo were basically surrounded, no way out of this fight, no way into Anima.

No way to win.

 **Hammond Emperor Command**

The Emperor Commander. A rank only designated to the absolute leader of the Hammond Empire. The leader of the most powerful military on the Frontier. And was only seen what may have been once in a lifetime. The Emperor Commander was the most powerful person in the known galaxy. However, the Emperor Commander was getting frustrated. Hammond was almost ready to deploy their ultimate weapon, but it needed a certain power.

Hammond had designated the power needed as an Ultimate Core. These Cores were scattered around on certain planets, and a large number were found on this new planet Hammond had discovered. In order to get the core, the populace needed to be eradicated. If word about its power got out to the Remnant populace, they would move to find the Cores themselves. The Emperor Commander sighed, and looked out the window in the office. Watching as multiple ships lifted off, the 1st HMF Combined Fleet left for their next expedition to deep space. Hoping to find planets without a human presence. The Emperor Commander watched, and as the last ship left the atmosphere, the Commander walked back to her map. It showcased Remnant's geography, and the Kingdom symbols were clearly marked. Where Vale was marked, a red checkmark covered its symbol. Mistral's symbol was still clear, the Emperor Commander didn't know what do with the population yet.

Until the phone rang. The Emperor Commander answered with a simply, "Yes?"

"Emperor, we have found a Core in the Mistral city."

The Emperor nodded, "Enact Plan X. We cannot let those in Remnant know we have this."

"Of course, will do at once Emperor." The voice hung up. The Emperor Commander put down the phone, and pulled out a red marker. The Commander marked a huge red checkmark on Mistral.

Another Kingdom was now destroyed.

 **Quick cringe, and sorry I haven't updated in while. I got addicted to Hearts of Iron IV, who knew you could avoid war if you just became friends with the USSR, Italy, Japan, and Venezuela?**

 ***Europe meanwhile is burning in the background as everyone but German Reich fights each other***

 **I'm getting blamed for this, aren't I?**


	9. Update

**Alright, before we get to some of the new plot of this fanfic, I would like to address two reviewers, one has an account and doesn't. Hell, it might be more than one person, but it's a guest account, so I will never know. However, I will address the regular account first. You may skip to RANT OVER if don't wish to read this. (ALSO, this is not a chapter but an update.)**

 **SirSpangler (cool name first off), I would like to address the 'RWBY Hate' in this fanfic. While yes there is a lot of it in this story, will not deny it, I tend to do things differently than other writers. Shotty explanation, but it just popped into my mind while I was plotting this all out. Yes, 'bias' was NOT the right word to use. I think I meant hate for what I was writing, especially the parts about killing certain characters. I'm not sure what the word I was looking for was, and still don't as of writing this, but you probably do and I look forward to seeing what it is. Now the part about the fun in 'wanking' one faction is what I call "achieving a abnormally large surprise factor". This is when I introduced Hammond or another one of my factions in the beginning to completely overpower a faction they are fighting, but only in the beginning. Hammond is a reflection of myself, a mirror of how I usually go about fighting in a verbal setting, a RTS, or any other Strategy required field. I start out strong, then progressively get weaker. Hammond, or other factions I will make, will start strong, but get overpowered eventually. Now, that isn't a spoiler for the story, as I intend to extend beyond '2-3 chapters' as you mentioned. Can't end this too quickly, now can I? In conclusion, Remnant isn't overly weak, but in fact in disarray. Well, it was, but more on that later for the story. Now I like to do this to get the faction of mine a foothold in where they are so that the plot may progress.**

 **Now to address the reasons were for not explaining how screwed up this story is. Yes, I glossed over details. Forgot, hell yeah I did. My mind is far from perfect, and my fantasy is not to steamroll Remnant, just Salem really. Ignored, probably because I forgot and didn't account for because of the same reason. The second part, I can't really argue with that. Kudos to you, but one upping me isn't that hard.**

 **Now, since you have mentioned the whole part about where the story should go, I should explain why it's here and not there. Since this story has a Supreme Commander feel for it (it's Hammond's buildings and artillery, and eventually more of their vehicles) I couldn't really put it in the Titanfall/RWBY section. Yes, I kinda realized A) it's not that no one likes the story it's in the wrong section and B) It's here for the reason stated above and I expected too much for where it is.**

 **NOW BEFORE ANYONE STARTS HATING HIM/HER/IT, this person makes valid points and brings me to the next part of the rant. The Guest who has been cheering on Hammond like it's the Imperium of Man I'm talking about here, I don't know if you are one person or multiple people. Yes, I enjoy the fact you like the Hammond Faction idea. But the review you made to 'combat' SirSpangler was rude. Please don't do that, no fighting on my review boards. He/She/It was not hating and gave valid points that would come from someone with a true understanding of how to write such as this person and especially not someone of my caliber( Which is probably really small so that would only be me). Thank you have a nice day.**

 **RANT OVER**

 **Alright, now with that being settled(I hope) I can explain the next part and explain somethings in my story.**

 **For those who have read this, the first 8 chapters were the "Surprise Arc". This would throw Remnant into a big enough disarray that Hammond could acquire a foothold on the planet. We are now in the "Rearmament Arc", so to speak. This Arc will focus on the Rearming of Remnant and some other things. This will lead the rest of the story as we go on. I don't have a chapter ready yet, but this was simply an update on what is going to happen. I leave it to the rest of you. Now, with that all out of the way, I will get back to work on the story. Sorry if you were all expecting a chapter, but I felt like I needed to address the things from above. So with that out of the way, H4mmond Out!**


	10. The First Steps

**And now, an actual chapter.**

 **Atlas Council Room**

"You want to what?!" A councilman shouted.

The Atlas Council, including the Vacuo Council, was in an emergency session. With Mistral and Vale completely down and out, there was a need for some 'emergency action'. Atlas called Vacuo to have a joint session, as they were the only surviving Kingdom. But with the ongoing invasion of the Grimlands, the Kingdoms had some breathing room to deal with the problem at hand: Hammond. Of course, General Ironwood had just suggested something that had shocked the councilpeople.

"Yes, I am advocating for our resources, as well as our Kingdoms, to go to a Total War policy. With Hammond absolutely steamrolling our forces, we need to focus less on our people and more on the defense of our Kingdoms. I mean it. Not only that, we need to focus less on our aggrivations towards the Faunus. If we do that, we will have the manpower to work the factories and to answer the call to war in our militaries. We need these two remaining Kingdoms to focus on our militaries. We need to work together. Not only with our military, we need to look to new research divisions to enhance combat capabilities. This war, council members, is a totally new war. The Great War pales in comparison with this in every field." Ironwood announced. The Vacuo council looked at the General, nodding in agreement. However, the Atlas one wasn't the same.

"General, you are proposing something absolutely preposterous! We need to focus on our people! We need to focus on what we can do to appease Hammond so there is no more bloodshed than there already is. The Hammond forces, after they are defeated by this stupid invasion of the Grimlands, will be too tired out to attack Vacuo or even Atlas! We-" A councilman started, but was interrupted by someone from Vacuo.

"Councilman, you do realize that Mistral and Vale did the same thing as you are saying right now, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you also know how Hammond easy steamrolled them, even with Atlas help, no?"

"But-"

"Councilman, this war does not require people to be pampered. It requires people to work to victory, as I am suspecting the Hammond people are. They are working to destroy our kind, and wipe out our people for their own needs. Hammond is even working towards eliminating the GRIMM on this planet. Grimm, which we haven't been able to defeat fully for years now, and they walk in and absolutely destroy them. Even now, they are invading them as we speak. So councilman, are we going to fight them off so we may retake our fallen Kingdoms? Or our we gonna go with your plan of sitting and waiting till they come to your front door and find sucking the dick of the rich asshats who pay you to spout bullshit at an emergency meeting so they can prosper and the rest of us can suffer!?" the Vacuo councilman shouted, gaining an agreement from more of the council teams from both Kingdoms. The belligerent councilman was seething in anger, but sat down, defeated.

"All in favor of moving to Total War policy for the Kingdoms of Vacuo and Atlas?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"Moved without opposition."

 **The Grimlands**

Salem watched the area surrounding her castle be bombarded, watching her children run in fear. She saw the explosion a ways away as her more courageous forces put up a stubborn fight, but she knew they were going to die. She saw the smoke rise into the sky as Grimm pools were torched like oil pools, burned like them too. Hammond was coming for her, and her time was up. Salem watched the dropships zoom over here palace, and her the thumps of Jaegers landing on the roof. She sighed, and knew now was the time to unleash to final units of her arsenal. She snapped her fingers, and immediately the ground started to shake.

Outside, the Hammond forces were pushing towards the Grimm Castle. The soldiers were busy shooting Beowolfs when they suddenly turned tail and ran from the soldiers. Hammond soldiers weren't dumb, they knew they didn't cause that. The ground suddenly shook, and behind the Grimm Castle, a huge Grimm figure rose up. The Grimm figure looked similar to a large bipedal creature. It hard bone armor on its shoulders, chest, legs, arms, and face. The figure looked similar to something Hammond had fought before.

"Sir, does that look like..?" a soldier asked Allen March in the command center.

"Yep, that is definitely a Grimm Galactic Colossus." Allen remarked grimly.

Every cannon opened fire, the artillery cannon fired every shell they could. The Mavor cannons, however, stayed silent. The Colossus moved forward, its hands fired dark red beams, destroying the Hammond forces. They fell back, while tanks and fire support did what they could. The Colossus merely slammed its foot into the ground, decimating any remaining forces. Allen knew the forces were being decimated, sighed, and called his last resort. Above him, 35 Ambassador class Strategic Bombers flew above him. Their bomb bays opened up, and the tactical nukes fell from their planes. The bombs whistled all the way down, and when contact was made, and small nuclear explosion went off. The bombs hit, and more followed. The Grimm Colossus was being carpet bombed with tactical nukes for a solid minute before the planes dispersed. The Colossus was on its knees. The Mavor cannons aimed for the Colossus, and fired. The shells whistled until they hit the Grimm giant. The result: holes all over the Colossus. While the other artillery cannons were firing, the Mavor cannons were switching shells from high explosives to Antimatter, which is what they usually fired. The Colossus gave a roar, then fell, defeated.

Salem backed up, utterly horrified her final trick was easily defeated. She turned away from the window, she was going to have to deal with this herself. Suddenly, Hazel flew through her chamber doors. He landed with a loud _thud_ , a plasma lancer impaled through his chest while he had multiple daggers protruding from his body. The Jaegers walked in, but they were definitely not 100 percent. Behind them, Jaegers were destroyed and a couple that were standing were all dented with burn marks. One was missing half of its head, but summoned the lancer from Hazel's corpse, marking for Salem that it had killed Hazel. Salem narrowed her eyes, and the Jaegers charged her. She summoned her weapons, scythes with the ability throw chains, and began fighting the Jaegers.

Tyrian was finishing the last Jaeger, stabbing his wrist blades into the head. He laughed maniacally as he jumped away from it as it fell to the ground. He ran, hoping to assist Hazel and Watts, knowing they were fighting heavier numbers than he did. He ran into a disturbing sight, even by his standards. Watts, or what was left of him, was impaled into the wall by plasma lancers and multiple daggers. His body was mutilated, his left eye socket was crudely clawed out while his arms were savagely cut open in many places. His guts were on the floor, and above him, written in his blood, was the words _Mad Scientist, Verdict: Guilty_. Tyrian left the scene, wishing not to look at it any longer. He ran into Salem's chamber, noticing destroyed Jaegers lying around the area. He looked around, and saw Hazel lying dead in the chamber, looking similar to Watts. Tyrian hoped to see Salem okay, but ran into the Mistress of Grimm fighting Jaegers. He ran to assist her, but two Jaegers blocked his way. He sighed, and began to fight them. The Jaegers dodged his jab, and summoned double bladed swords. They parried, slashed and jabbed at Tyrian. From a viewing standpoint, it looked like a cross between a dance, some gymnastics, and sword dueling. The Jaegers scored a scratch on Tyrian, but Tyrian slashed one of them across the chestplate. The other Jaeger stabbed Tyrian's arm, while Tyrian slashed the head. The Jaegers jumped back, gripping their weapons tightly. Tyrian laughed maniacally, and began to run at them, until an invisible force grabbed his neck. He was hoisted up into the air, and the figure came into view.

The figure was in black armor, a large shoulder pauldron on his right shoulder and a dagger on his left. The figure had a Roman Praetorian helmet on, but the eyes were glowing red. The figure looked closely at Tyrian, and nodded.

"Psychopath, Verdict: Guilty." Then slashed open Tyrian's neck without a second thought. Tyrian fell to the floor, and died in the instant he hit ground. The figure turned to the fight currently happening in front of him. It pulled out the dagger on its shoulder, and spun it in its hands, then threw it.

Salem was finishing of one of the Jaegers, when another hooked its sword on her weapons, she summoned a chain, and wrapped it around the Jaeger, intent on finishing it off. But at that moment, a dagger hit her side, and another Jaeger cut off one of her arms. She screamed, the pain surprising her. She back up, and realized her crew was wiped. She dropped her weapon, and watched as the figure walked up to front of the Jaeger group.

"Witch, Verdict: Guilty." And brought out a quad barrelled shotgun, and fired.

 **Outside**

The Grimm suddenly cried aloud, and fell all at the same time. Hammond forces prodded the bodies as they began to disintegrate. They all let out a resounding cheer. The Grimm had been defeated, and were wiped from the face of Remnant. Allen, meanwhile, was inspecting the Grimm Galactic Colossus, and found what he was looking for. He sent a Titan to pull out the chest piece, and when it did, he saw that he was correct.

Hammond not only accomplished what Remnant couldn't do in years in their short months, they found their second core.

 **Atlas**

General Ironwood read the report he was given. The Total War policy had been implemented immediately in Atlas and Vacuo. Factories were turning out a new Atlas Battleship every hour, and a new 200 Atlesian Knight Platoon was made every minute, human soldiers were being trained at the moment, but the armed forces was expected to jump from half a million to two million in a month. Ironwood sighed, knowing that he needed more than Grunts and ships to defeat Hammond. New tech was being researched at the moment, but he needed it faster than what it was being made. His tablet, which was beside him, dinged. He looked at it, seeing it was from an unknown sender. He tapped the email, and the whole room filled with a bright light. When it cleared, Ironwood uncovered his eyes. What he saw shook him to his core, and he was frozen with shock.

"James Ironwood, I would like to discuss something with you. For the good of Remnant of course."

Standing in front of James, was Salem.

 **What? That? Don't worry about that. I realized we can't have Hammond to powerful, so I decided to stick to the title of the story.** _ **Forge Alliance**_ **, so there has to be an alliance of some sort here. Why not?**

 **Read and Review, H4mmond Out!**

 **PS: Y'all should go read** _ **RWBY: Destiny of Remnant**_ **. That story is freakin' awesome! It has a perfect blend of action, dialogue, and shipping we can all agree on. Seriously, go read it and give the author some support. Really, go fave and follow that story it's worth it.**


	11. Changing of the Guard

**This used to be RWBY: Forged Alliance, but I changed the name so I could edit the plot a little bit. So yeah, on with the chapter. My apologies about the long hiatus.**

 **General HQ, Atlas**

Ironwood stared at the figure standing in front of him. Salem, the ruler of the most vile and evil creatures on Remnant, was standing right in his office. She just stood, waiting for Ironwood to speak. He did, of course, get over his shock.

"Salem, what in Oum's name do you want? And why are you so...calm?" He asked, trying to stay civil. Outside, he looked calm, but he was scared shitless on the inside. He had swiftly realized his own office might be his final destination.

Or so he thought.

"James, or would you prefer General? Doesn't matter, this is of the utmost importance. I am using the last of my life force to project myself in your office to tell you that my faction has lost. Hammond has defeated me and my creatures, and I will soon be no more. However, this means that their sole focus will be humanity, and their destruction. However, I would like to still impeded on Hammond's progress. That is where I need you to come in. Atlas and Vacuo's manufacturing speed and efficiency give you the best chance at destroying Hammond. I had my own plans to destroy them, but that is no longer possible. So I leave you with a parting gift for the Hunter and Huntress faction. I think these will help you slow Hammond down, maybe even destroy them if you are smart. But my time is up, and I bid farewell...and good luck." Salem explained, and the moment she finished, she dissolved like any other Grimm creature did when they died, leaving James Ironwood with another email. He looked at it, and saw it was blueprints for vehicles.

Vehicles that were capable of standing up to Hammond ones.

 **Grimlands (Now Hammond Territory)**

"So the Grimm Queen got away? Is that what I am hearing here?" Allen asked, and the Jaegers nodded. Allen sighed, and dismissed the Jaegers. He knew the Grimm Queen had been killed, but had died somewhere else. Unfortunate, but at least she was dead. His newest soldiers, the Death's Head soldiers, had come in handy. Allen looked to where a four man squad was standing.

A Death's Head soldier, abbreviated DH or DH squads, is usually armed with a semi automatic quad barrelled shotgun, a .45 semi-auto pistol, and a choice between a .50 caliber LMG or a sword. The soldiers stood a 7 feet tall and were covered in titanium armor. As heavy as it was, the wearer was augmented to super soldier standards, and had gone under rigorous training before said augmentation and after it.

(I'm lazy and suck at descriptions, so the armor looks like the Space Marines from Warhammer with the right shoulder pauldron showing a skull and the left showing a Hammond symbol, and the armor is all black, besides the helmet which is white.)

Allen watched them closely. The DH soldiers were ruthless, and unpredictable. They would follow orders most of the time, but on occasion they would rampage on the battlefield and need to be brought under control again. The eggheads in the Hammond science field dismissed it as an unintended side effect and thought nothing of it. Allen sighed, and returned to look at the Grimlands. Hammond forces were setting up a new base, similar to the one on the Kingdomless Continent. Hammond's plan was to have this one as a backup for the main one, while still having multiple smaller bases lying around on the Anima continent. Of course, Hammond already knew about the huge rearmament program that Atlas had put in place. The High Command had put the HEF forces on standby, but the minute operations started going south, the Hammond Military Forces would step in. If they somehow failed, then Hammond would order for Exterminatus Protocol on the planet. Allen shuddered at the thought of that. Exterminatus usually meant that the planet would be bombed from orbit with any number of things. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Allen had orders to prepare for a land invasion of Vacuo.

 **Hammond High Command, Planet Arora**

"Gentlemen, please. Why have you barged into the council room so suddenly?" One of the Overlord Commandants asked. A few moments earlier, two Supreme Commanders had barged into the Overlord Commandants' Council room, bickering about something. One of the Supreme Commanders was from the HMF and the other was the HEF's.

"Overlord, I demand to know why our empire's greatest assets are not being used on this...this...catastrophe? Why do you let the HEF 'handle' the Remnant Question, when it is obviously way above any of their officers' pay grade? They are simply twiddling their thumbs on that damn planet, wasting our resources and time, while the HMF would have solved this MONTHS ago. One day is all we need to destroy them-" The Commander started, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Twiddling? My forces have not been twiddling our fingers and doing nothing! We have accomplished many things. We brought one of the Kingdoms down, we destroyed their greatest enemy, and we run freely around their largest continent. Your single detachment that YOU felt was enough to take that other damn Kingdom was wiped out by Grimm and enemy forces before they reached the city! We may be 'wasting' resources and time, but you would be wasting lives and vehicles with your poorly planned strategies. A victory may be measured in objectives, but you simply lack to compassion to measure a victory by casualties."

"So?"

"How in the Emperor's name do you expect to win a war when your first victory costs you ninety-nine percent of your forces?"

The HMF Commander shut up at that. The Overlord Commandant sat, amused at the scene. Here was two of the most powerful military commanders in Hammond, and probably in the known territories, squabbling like children. The Overlord already knew what was going on, and decided that it was time for a changing of the guard.

"Supreme Commander of the Hammond Military Forces, I have had enough of your inability to lead our forces."

"M'lord?"

"Quiet! I have read your reports. You fought well in the later years of the Militia War, but this is a new age. Your tactics, if they can be even considered as such, are no longer feasible with your new position. You could lead maybe one or two army groups, but not all of them." The Overlord paused to pick up a document, with a Hammond symbol on it, but with the letters _EC_ on it. The HMF Supreme Commander paled. "This, Commander, is a document from the Emperor Commander. It specifically states the the Emperor has noted your failures as a Supreme Commander in the last five years. Now, this details them to us, and we have decided that you are no longer any use to us. So, you are being replaced. I think you will be happy to know that we have found someone...very efficient to lead in your place." The Overlord looked to the back of the chamber, and the doors opened (Note: The Overlords Council room is similar to High Charity's for the Prophets). A person walked in, and the former HMF Supreme Commander gasped.

The Commander was wearing the armor of the DH soldiers. Except this person's armor was scratched in multiple places. The right shoulder was covered in white ribbons with black stripes. The helmet was in a Praetorian style, and a soldier flanked him on each side. The soldiers were wearing the same DH armor but were wearing _Stahlhelm 1960_ (What the Nazi Soldiers wear in Wolfenstein: TNO). The new Commander stopped in front of the two other Commanders and went to attention.

"I am Commander Erwin White. I will be replacing the Supreme Commander of the HMF and following the directive of the Emperor Commander to integrate the Death Head units into the HMF."

 ** **Sorry about the Hiatus. More about the units that Remnant just got in the next chapter**** **.**


End file.
